Drarry New Year
by twiggay
Summary: I've wanted to write a Drarry fic for a while and its New Years Eve so have at it :3 Basically, its New Years, Hogwarts Style with some edited romeo and juliet prologue, cause I love Romeo and Juliet. HPxDM SSxRL GWxLB RWxHG BZxPP Fluffy McFluff FLuff. beware lots of boy kissing, boys and girls falling in love all over the shop homo and hetro!


Drarry New Year!

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers.

New Year in Hogwarts was a wondeful event. Christmas was one thing,but New Year was so much better. The Castle seems alive  
for two nights a year; the first and last. House rivalry does not exist on New Years. This is good news for two boys.  
Very good news.

This year was different though. This year, A Party to Celebrate, they had enough to celebrate, The End of the War and the end  
of the Potter/Malfoy Era. Their last year in Hogwarts. Thankfully,for Hermione, Headmistress McGonagall had allowed,  
all those who had missed out on their 7th year due to the war to return for an eighth year of sorts. Not everyone had  
returned. Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned, along with Neville, Seamus and Dean and some others from Ravenclaw  
and Hufflepuff joined them. Slytherin on the other hand only had 3 return-ees so to speak. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and  
Pansy Parkinson. The 'Eighth Years' fitted on one table so were all snug and close together. All lessons were together  
as there was no point in splitting them up.

It was finally New Years and Harry Potter, Golden Boy, Chosen One and Boy Who Lived, was FINALLY going after what he wanted  
not want other people wanted him to go after. His relationship with Ginny was over. He knew and so did she, but they did  
not want to face the wrath of Ronald, so they just saw other people and acted like they were together when Ron was looking.  
It was not what Harry wanted. He just wanted to be who he was, without anyone judging him. Beating the Dark Lord gave him  
the right to be with whoever he wanted to be with, right? He was sick of it, but tonight, everything people thought they knew  
about Harry James Potter would change.

In the dungeon, Draco Malfoy was getting ready for New Years in Hogwarts, he'd always gone home for New Years but with a father  
in Azkaban and a mother slowly going off the edge it was impossible. Blaise, Pansy and himself had been granted seperate  
rooms as there was so little of them. This served Draco greatly. Meant he could spent as much time primping and changing as  
he bloody well liked. Tonight, Draco Malfoy, Son of Death Eater and Last of the Malfoy Line was going to prove everyones  
estimations of him so wrong.

The time to party had arrived! Everyone who had stayed at Hogwarts, flocked to the Great Hall, repaired after the war, to see  
what Hogwarts was going to pull out the sack this year. No one was disappointed. Mostly everyone, had a date, Ron and Hermione  
finally admitted their feelings, Harry and Ginny went together, to cover, Seamus and Dean went together, having been together  
since the beginning of the year before, Draco however, was alone as Pansy and Blaise had run off together and were dancing  
like Romeo and was dancing, all filled with joy and happiness, it was finally the end of the terrible year and the start of a fresh  
new one. Only 4 people were not dancing, Harry Potter, who hadn't danced since the yule ball in forth year, Ginny Weasley,  
whom was too scared to go up to the person she really wanted to dance with and ask them, Draco Malfoy, who proclaimed 'Dancing  
is for peasants.. I need a drink'and Lavender Brown, who was waiting for someone to ask her to dance. Everything between the  
four spectators was at a stalemate.. Until suddenly, the youngest Weasley jumped into life and left Harrys side, to walk over  
to Lavender Brown. 'Lavender, do you, maybe wanna, like I don't know, dance with me?' Harry appoulded while Lavender blushed,  
taking Ginnys hand. "FINALLY" shouted Harry. Ron looked on the scene with confusion in his eyes. Hermione, just laughed, having  
known the situation the whole time.  
unfortunately Ginny asking Lavender to dance, meant Harry lost his bet, and had to ask Draco, whom he'd been in love with  
ever since the end of fifth year, to dance, and then on a date. Like, a real date, with food and drink and talking. 'Damn you  
Ginevra Weasley' Harry thought. He then shuffled with his feet towards the lonely Slytherin, slowly and carefully.  
"So.. Draco, we're the only people not dancing.." Harry started with. "Yep" Draco said, poping the P. Harry then continued,  
"would you maybe like to dance" "What? Here?!" Draco replied, "I know for a fact, you haven't danced since the yule ball"  
Harry laughed, not loud but loud enough to gain a few stares from dancers close by. "No, not here you fool, the ground have been  
decorated beautifully, care to join?" Harry then did the bravest thing he'd ever done, he held his hand out to Draco Malfoy.  
Luckily for Harry, Draco quickly took his hand and dragged him outside.  
Once outside, Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and kept hold of his other hand, he then started to dance. Draco, quickly  
adjusted himself to the position, and danced with Harry. After one song, Draco finally had the courage to speak, "so, why  
on earth did you ask me to dance? You could have stolen anyones date tonight' Harry just giggled and continued to dance.  
Draco however, did not get that easily distracted. "Seriously Harry, why?" Harry stopped dancing, moved away from the other boy  
to look him in the eye, he then slowly but surely said 'because I do not want any of them, only you" Draco, after recovering  
from the statement, looked into Harrys eyes and asked "really?" Harry simply nodded. "I've been waiting for you to say that  
all night" Draco said before he moved his face towards the Gyrffindors before he touched his lips to his. Harry squeaked, having  
not expected that reaction, before returning the kiss with as much passion and pressure as was being given.  
"Well.. Well.. Well.." a voice behind them said. They separated quickly, almost jumping away from eachother, to look at who the  
voice belonged to. "Ah crap, its Snape" Harry muttered. "No swearing Mr Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor" Harry just looked  
at the potions master. Draco was next to speak, "you won't tell anyone will you professor?" Snape looked at the two boys,  
remembering his days as a Hogwarts student and his relationship with Remus Lupin. "of course not, it is for you to tell whom you  
wish Draco" Harry and Draco then both thought they were dreaming as they saw Severus Snape smile as he walked away.  
"Draco, I really like you, I want you all to myself. Would you like to go on a date with me.. As my boyfriend?" Harry asked.  
Draco believed no words were necessary and simply kissed the boy sweetly on the lips, words then became necessary to Draco as  
he looked at Harry again and said "As long as you walk with me, into that Hall and dance with me, and kiss me when its midnight"  
Harry nodded, too nervous for words. The boys then walked back towards the castle and the party. Ready for Midnight.


End file.
